


Корабли расходятся в ночи

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Issues, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: ГИДРА выпускает Зимнего Солдата на поле боя во время битвы за Нью-Йорк. Стив Роджерс безусловно рад встретить другого солдата времён Второй мировой войны, подвёргшегося заморозке, даже если он из СССР.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Корабли расходятся в ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ships Passing in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343909) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



— Разморозить актива.

— Но сэр… — техник замолкает, когда Пирс бросает на него резкий взгляд. — Там Капитан Америка, сэр. Что, если он?..

— Нам нужно бросить все наши силы на Читаури, — объясняет Пирс. — Если они захватят Землю, все наши планы потеряют смысл. А если Капитан Америка узнает актива… — он пожимает плечами. — Мы придумаем объяснение. Разморозьте его!

***

Читаури загоняют Стива и Наташу в тупик. Позади — груда разбитых машин, впереди — стена всё прибывающих инопланетян. Они оба прячутся, сжавшись, за щитом Стива, Наташа пытается отстреливаться, но это конец, и для Стива это не имеет особого значения, потому что он всё равно должен быть мёртв. Ему лишь жаль, что он не может спасти Наташу.

А потом происходит чудо. Над их головами дугой расцветает огонь; не касаясь их, врезаясь в ряды Читаури. Поток огня движется почти лениво, будто кто-то при помощи садового шланга поливает аккуратные ряды растений в огороде, и Читаури превращаются в угольки.

Стив и Наташа рывком разворачиваются. Их спаситель стоит на крыше машины — ангел в чёрном, с блестящей металлической рукой и массивным оружием, которое он небрежно прислоняет к бедру.

— _Kak tebya zovut?_ — спрашивает Наташа. Стив оглядывается на неё. Она смотрит на этого человека так, будто увидела призрака.

— _Zimnii Soldat._

Наташа смотрит на Стива, и у неё всё ещё огромные глаза.

— Он — Зимний Солдат, — говорит она, и её взгляд снова становится напряжённым, когда она стреляет в Читаури поверх плеча Стива. Стив швыряет щит над её головой, чтобы снять ещё троих, которые карабкаются по перевернувшемуся автобусу, и этот Зимний Солдат поднимает свой… _огнемёт_ , у него в руках чёртов огнемёт, — и небрежно выжигает с неба воздушное судно Читаури. Другой рукой он бросает нож. Он даже не оглядывается. Нож отсекает Читаури голову.

У Наташи — по пистолету в каждой руке, она поочерёдно стреляет из каждого. Она что-то кричит по-русски. Зимний Солдат кивает — этот жест почти ленив, — спрыгивает с машины и исчезает в поднявшейся пыли.

— Кто, чёрт возьми, это был? — окликает её Стив. Он оказывается рядом с Наташей как раз вовремя, чтобы прикрыть сверху их обоих щитом от выстрелов Читаури.

— Зимний Солдат, — повторяет Наташа тем изумлённым тоном, какой Стив, вероятно, использовал бы, приди им на помощь персонаж комиксов. _Это Супермэн!_

Машина неподалёку взрывается, и им приходится уходить. Стив кидает свой щит в переулок, тот выкашивает нескольких Читаури, возвращается к нему бумерангом, и они сбегают по расчищенному для них пути.

— Кто такой Зимний Солдат? — спрашивает Стив.

— Он убил больше двух десятков людей за последние пятьдесят лет! — кричит Наташа. — Однажды он подстрелил _меня_.

Она звучит… восхищённо.

— Он не выглядит так, будто ему пятьдесят! — кричит Стив в ответ.

— Поговаривают, — говорит Наташа, когда они проскальзывают под упавшим самолётом Читаури и тут же пускаются в бег, оказавшись по другую его сторону, — что он был солдатом, участвовал в Сталинградской битве. Что русские заморозили его после Второй мировой.

— Второй мировой? — выдавливает Стив, его голос звучит похоже на карканье.

У Наташи не оказывается шанса ответить. Телега Читаури открывает по ним огонь, и она кричит:

— Подбрось меня!

Она взмывает с его щита на истребитель с обычными для неё точностью и лёгкостью. Пегги бы сделала что-то подобное, если бы во Второй мировой были такие технологии.

Вторая мировая. Вторая мировая. _Есть ещё один солдат из времён Второй мировой, который дожил до сегодняшнего дня благодаря криосну._

Стиву приходится нырнуть на землю, чтобы не попасть под удар. Он перекатывается к укрытию, швыряет щит вслед телеге Читаури, заставляя ту упасть на пустую улицу. Потом он снова бросается к башне Старка.

Сейчас ему нужно сосредоточиться на настоящем. Он откладывает мысль о Зимнем Солдате на потом.

Как что-то, чего он сможет с нетерпением ждать.

***

Битва настолько занимает Стива, что он почти забывает о Зимнем Солдате. Но когда всё заканчивается — Читаури больше нет, Локи схвачен, — Тони спрашивает их всех:

— Пробовали когда-нибудь шаверму?

И Стив оборачивается, и Зимний Солдат там — стоит поодаль. Теперь, когда битва закончена, его небрежная грация исчезает. Он снял свои очки-гогглы, и отпечатки от них вокруг его глаз будто бы смягчают общее угрожающее впечатление от его вида. Он держит своё массивное оружие так, как потерявшийся ребёнок держал бы своего плюшевого медведя.

Он потерян в новом веке, как и Стив. Он в чужой стране. И у него ещё не было возможности познакомиться с остальными Мстителями, хотя он приложил столько же усилий, чтобы спасти мир, как и любой из них.

Стив улыбается ему и подходит. Он старался всегда приветствовать новобранцев в Воющих Коммандос.

— Мы собираемся пойти есть шаверму, — говорит он, надеясь, что произносит слово правильно и гадая, что это вообще такое. — Не хочешь с нами?

Зимний Солдат не отвечает. Скорее всего, он не говорит по-английски. Стив чувствует себя идиотом из-за того, что не подумал об этом. Он просто позовёт Наташу, и…

— Я не могу.

Стив уже выискивает было взглядом Наташу, но резко оборачивается назад на звук голоса Зимнего Солдата. Он звучит странно и хрипло; может быть, его приглушает противогаз на его лице.

Зимний Солдат постукивает по нему пальцем, будто бы объясняя этим всё. Значит, это всё же не противогаз — может быть, какой-то протез? Может быть, ему отстрелили челюсть или что-то вроде того.

— Тогда, может быть, милкшейк? — спрашивает Стив. Он начинает отчаиваться. Единственный другой солдат времён Второй мировой на планете, и больше всего он хочет ускользнуть от него, Стив это видит. — В смысле… если ты можешь их пить…

Если Зимний Солдат и улыбается, Стив не видит этого, но в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки и беспокойство исчезает с его лица. Он кивает. Его длинные волосы падают ему на лицо.

Стив гадает — может, это что-то русское? Наташа тоже не собирает волосы в бою. Стив думает, что это опасно, но не может отрицать, что они оба выглядят просто потрясающе.

И Стив с Зимним Солдатом отрываются от остальной компании Мстителей. Стив пытается поймать взгляд Наташи, но она держится за руки с Клинтом, и ему она сейчас наверняка нужнее.

И Стив не слишком сожалеет о том, что ему не с кем делить своего приятеля из времён Второй мировой.

Улицы усыпаны битым стеклом. Оно хрустит у них под ботинками как только что выпавший снег. Светофоры всё ещё висят над покрытыми обломками улицами, всё ещё направляют движение, как и должны — зелёный, жёлтый, красный.

— Я уже видел тебя, — внезапно говорит Зимний Солдат. Русский акцент в его речи слышен куда слабее, чем Стив ожидал.

— Может быть, в кинохрониках? — предлагает вариант Стив. Возможно, кое-что из пропаганды о Капитане Америка дошло и до Советского Союза.

Но Зимний Солдат отрицательно качает головой. Его брови почти сходятся на переносице, он будто пытается что-то вспомнить.

Из зданий показываются несколько человек. Девочка подбегает к Стиву и крепко обнимает его за талию, а её мать — усталая, с разводами пыли на лице и сломанным каблуком — улыбается и делает фото на один из этих пугающих тонких телефонов.

— Вы не знаете, где здесь можно купить милкшейк, мэм? — спрашивает Стив (он чувствует себя глупо, разговаривая так, как один из хороших парней в вестернах, но лучше уж быть слишком вежливым, чем случайно нагрубить).

— Конечно! — она почти кричит. Стив рад, что спросил это — она выглядит так, будто безумно рада помочь ему. — Прямо за углом. В «ДеСтасио» отличные милкшейки. ...Если он до сих пор существует.

«ДеСтасио» всё ещё там, где она сказала. У них оказывается одно из тех бесконечных меню, которые пугают Стива (разнообразие вкусов мороженого пугает его больше, чем вторжение пришельцев — что с ним не так?), но, к счастью, он замечает в самом начале списка ванильный милкшейк и заказывает его.

— То же, — говорит Зимний Солдат.

Стив тянется за своей картой (он всё ещё чувствует себя странно, расплачиваясь ей: не ожидает, что это сработает), но официантка отмахивается.

— Для Капитана Америка и Тёмного Мстителя — что угодно за счёт заведения, — улыбаясь, говорит она.

Тёмного Мстителя. Видимо, люди на телевидении уже придумали ему собственное имя.

Милкшейки им подают в стаканах на вынос, что хорошо, потому что они оба слишком взвинчены, чтобы спокойно, чинно сидеть. Они снова отправляются бродить по разрушенным улицам. Стив в своё время видел множество разрушенных городов, но он ожидал, что в этот раз всё будет ощущаться по-другому, потому что это его Нью-Йорк — но это больше не он, это будто бы другой город, и он чувствует себя странно, когда краем глаза замечает Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и вспоминает, что это всё же Нью-Йорк.

Обычно Стива не тяготит молчание, но сейчас он отчаянно хочет поговорить, он будто долго блуждал по пустыне и наконец нашёл оазис. В мире есть только один человек, для которого сороковые не случились шестьдесят лет назад, и он слишком занят, помешивая взбитые сливки в своём милкшейке.

Солдат открывает в своей маске небольшую щель — достаточную, чтобы в неё могла пройти соломинка, — и начинает пить. Он прищуривается, как довольный кот, явно наслаждаясь своим милкшейком.

— Наташа говорила, что ты участвовал в битве при Сталинграде, — выпаливает Стив. Это кажется ему хорошим началом разговора. Он, без сомнения, горд всем тем, что он сам и его парни сумели сделать во время войны, но он знает, что их миссии были играми в песочнице по сравнению со Сталинградом.

Зимний Солдат отвечает не сразу. Потом он говорит — звуча сердито, но Стив работал с несколькими советскими партизанами в своё время, и помнит, что примерно такими они и были:

— Меня ударили по голове. Я не помню.

— Дерьмо, — говорит Стив. Чтобы полностью осознать всё это, ему требуется пара секунд. Зимний Солдат не помнит Сталинград. Единственный другой солдат Второй мировой не…

Рука Стива отказывает, и он роняет свой милкшейк.

Зимний Солдат смотрит на это, смотрит на Стива и протягивает ему свой собственный стакан.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он.

Стив качает головой. Он горбится и чуть ли не бежит вперёд, жалея, что в его дурацкой форме нет карманов, в которые он сейчас мог бы засунуть руки.

Зимний Солдат удлиняет шаг, чтобы соответствовать темпу Стива. Если бы Стив хотел от него убежать, ему бы пришлось в прямом смысле пуститься в бег, и он не может заставить себя сделать что-то настолько очевидное и грубое.

— Всё в порядке, — снова говорит Зимний Солдат. — Мы купим тебе новый.

Он думает, что Стив расстроен из-за милкшейка. Стиву хочется смеяться, кричать и плакать.

Солдат обнимает его одной рукой за плечи, и по позвоночнику Стива пробегает дрожь. Это движение, вплоть до того, как он легко на мгновение сжимает дальнее плечо ладонью, так сильно напоминает ему о…

— Эй, — говорит Зимний Солдат. Он слегка встряхивает Стива за плечо, и это делает всё ещё хуже. — Эй. Не плачь.

— Извини, — отвечает Стив. Он пытается объясниться: — Меня разморозили только на прошлой неделе, и…

— Москва слезам не верит, приятель, — не без теплоты в голосе говорит Зимний Солдат. — Могу поспорить, ЩИТ тоже.

Это и в самом деле помогает. Стив вытирает слёзы и заставляет слабую улыбку появиться на лице.

— Ты отлично говоришь по-английски, — говорит он. По большей части чтобы сменить тему, но ещё и потому, что это правда.

В этот раз Зимний Солдат не отвечает. Его рука соскальзывает с плеч Стива, он зацепляет большой палец себе за пояс.

Наташа тоже говорит на отличном английском: чистом, усыпанном идиомами, которые обычно выдают в говорящем носителя. Стив гадает, проходил ли Зимний Солдат те же тренировки, что прошла она. Параллельная программа для мальчиков, целая академия маленьких зимних солдат, и все остальные погибли на Восточном фронте.

Он недостаточно жесток, чтобы спросить. Зимний Солдат может не помнить и этого, учитывая удар по голове, а если и помнит, то мысли об этом должны быть для него больнее, чем мысли о Воющих — для Стива. По крайней мере большинство из них прожили хорошие жизни перед смертью, даже если Стив не застал этого.

— Мы работали вместе, — голос Солдата, когда он говорит это, вновь звучит резко и зло.

Сердце Стива на секунду замирает и бьётся странно, с надеждой.

— Мы работали с несколькими советскими партизанами, — говорит он. Это кажется чертовски маловероятным, он знает, что не стоит надеяться, но после всех папок, что он видел, каждая из которых была подписана одним словом, _мёртв — мёртв — мёртв_ , было бы отлично, если бы он хоть немного знал Зимнего Солдата тогда, в прошлом.

Он мысленно перелистывает фотографии, словно бейсбольные карточки в альбоме, пытаясь сопоставить черты Солдата с теми партизанами, которых он знал целую жизнь назад. Разумеется, это непросто, учитывая что он видит только половину его лица, но Солдат не слишком похож на любого из них. Если он и выглядит как кто-то, то это...

Внезапно Стив чувствует такую злость, что готов плеваться.

Это не просто чертовски маловероятно. Это невозможно. Он не какой-то парень, с которым Стив работал, настоящий солдат Второй мировой. Он — очередная схема Фьюри. Фьюри нашёл кого-то, похожего на Баки и кинул его ему как собаке кидают кость.

И этим он убивает сразу двух зайцев, делая то же и с Наташей, наряжая кого-то в её героя.

Это низко. Это _низко_. Даже от кого-то, кто засунул его в фальшивый госпиталь в стиле сороковых, когда он впервые проснулся — это чертовски жестоко.

Стив ускоряется — он почти бежит, и парень-не-Зимний-Солдат, парень, который и близко не был ко Второй мировой, нагоняет его длинными, большими шагами.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Мы никогда не работали вместе.

— Да, — настаивает Зимний Солдат… нет, Тёмный Мститель. Он звучит крайне растроенно, так, будто всё не может отыскать верный ответ. — Мы работали вместе.

— Сколько Фьюри платит тебе за это? — взрывается Стив.

Они оба перестают бежать, останавливаясь в центре усыпанной обломками улицы. Труп мужчины свисает из окна автобуса, смятого словно меха гармошки. Его красный галстук неуместно радостно развевается на ветру.

Тёмный Мститель выглядит очень озадаченным. Стоит отдать Фьюри должное, он может позволить себе лучших.

— Какого чёрта?

— Передай Фьюри, что я устал от его чёртовых игр, — говорит Стив. — Передай ему, что он может отправляться прямиком в ад.

Стив уходит.

На этот раз Тёмный Мститель не следует за ним. Может быть, у него остались хоть крупицы совести. Может быть, он только что осознал, что притворяться, что он знает кого-то, который потерял абсолютно всех — чертовски мерзко.

Стив бегло замечает его отражение в зеркале заднего вида, под ужасающим углом высовывающимся из разбитого автомобиля. На зеркале — ни пятнышка. Тёмный Мститель стоит без единого движения. Он выглядит потерянным и одиноким на пустой улице. Ветер поднимает его волосы и бросает их ему в лицо.

Стив почти поворачивает назад.

Вместо этого он сворачивает в переулок. Он не хочет никогда больше даже видеть его. Он не хочет никогда больше видеть никого. Он хотел бы всё ещё быть замерзшим на дне чёртова океана.

Вместо этого он вытаскивает свой странный тонкий телефон и набирает сообщение Наташе, спрашивая её, где это место с шавермой. Фьюри стремился уязвить и её этим фальшивым Зимним Солдатом. Это даёт им связь, общий интерес.

Если только, — эта мысль заставляет Стива остановиться посреди улицы.

Если только она не знала обо всём с самого начала.

Но сообщение уже отправлено, и через пару секунд Наташа отвечает указаниями, как ему их найти. И Стив действительно голоден. Он чувствует себя абсолютно пустым.

Когда он добирается до места, только Тор всё ещё ест. Остальные Мстители копаются в своих тарелках, терпеливо слушая Тони, который хвалится планами о перестройке своей башни.

— Можно назвать её башней Мстителей, — говорит он. — Мы все сможем жить там вместе. Каждому достанется по этажу, разве не здорово?

Он оглядывает всех за столом, его глаза горят энтузиазмом. Всем остальным внезапно становится очень интересна их шаверма. У всех них, наверное, есть свои жизни, к которым они скоро вернутся, и они совершенно не заинтересованы в переезде в его башню.

Стив встречает его взгляд, глаза в глаза. Он заставляет себя улыбнуться. Стиву нужно убираться из ЩИТа ко всем чертям, и для этого ему понадобятся союзники.

— Звучит отлично, Тони, — говорит Стив. — Я в деле.


End file.
